


Смертельное влечение

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, KisVani



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Alpha, M/M, Male Alpha - Freeform, Male Omega, Multi, Non-healthy relathionships, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Стефану и Джордан всегда нужен кто-то третий. Омега, который может быть идеален для них обоих.





	Смертельное влечение

Чарли дрожал и хватался за Джордан, она гладила его по голове и шептала успокаивающие глупости о том, как хорошо он справился. Стефан отбросил в воду остывающее клеймо и заметил, как Чарли сглотнул, когда раздалось шипение.

— Все хорошо, — прошептал Стефан и склонился, чтобы поцеловать загривок Чарли чуть выше россыпи укусов и меток, оставленных ими с Джордан.

— Теперь ты наш. Полностью, — в голосе Джордан восторг.

Чарли не ответил, только всхлипнул. Он сам согласился на клеймо, как и на множество вещей, которые были раньше.

(Но есть разница между желанием и страхом отказать, а в Чарли сейчас больше второго, чем первого)

***

Чарли был чудесным омегой, преданным, страстным, и он без вопросов принимал сразу двух альф. Не спрашивал ничего об иерархии, не пытался увести Джордан у Стефана или Стефана у Джордан. Он соглашался на все.

В этом и была его ошибка. Иначе он бы успел сбежать вовремя. Но Чарли решил, что справится и что плюсов будет больше, чем минусов. Или же действительно влюбился в них. Такое тоже случалось. Чаще, чем Стефану бы хотелось, и чаще, чем Джордан готова была признать.

О, Чарли-Чарли, идем с нами, мы покажем тебе звезды. Тебе понравится, и ты не пожалеешь… По крайней мере сразу. По крайней мере, пока мы с тобой не наиграемся и не выбросим. Хотя кто знает, вдруг на этот раз все будет иначе.

(Не будет. Стефан уже понял, он заметил скуку в глазах Джордан и говорил с ней пару дней назад. Джордан видела девушку-омегу в клубе, светловолосую и высокую, стесняющуюся своего роста. Стефан тоже ее видел: она высматривала кого-то в толпе, но этот кто-то так и не пришел)

***

Раньше у Чарли был запах каких-то сладостей. Целый букет ароматов, которые смешивались вместе так, что не определишь, чего больше. Теперь чаще слышно соль и горечь. Как на побережье, где Стефан впервые увидел Джордан. Она шла босиком по песку, и на ее ноги налипли буровато-зеленые водоросли, тяжелые медные кудри еще не высохли от морской воды. Это был первый день Стефана здесь, в пансионате для альф-наследников финансовых империй, достойный дачерей и санавей богатых семейств.

— Дюк, — представилась Джордан, стоило им оказаться ближе, от нее пахло перцем и пеплом.

— А я — Вероника Сойер, — ухмыльнулся Стефан.

— Серьезно? — спросила она с искренностью и уязвимостью человека, который не совсем понимает, что такое ирония.

— Нет, — веселье Стефана увяло, не успев расцвести. — Вообще-то я Рэдсон. Стефан Рэдсон. Только сегодня приехал.

Джордан улыбнулась, и Стефану нравилось думать: в тот день он решил, что однажды ее полюбит.

(На самом деле — это просто случилось и не зависело от даты календаря, его выбора или желания)

— Идем, — сказала Джордан, протягивая руку. — Познакомлю тебя с остальными.

Тогда у них были солнце и пляж, и скучные занятия, где не учили ничему важному или хотя бы интересному. Если бы Стефан не встретился в тот день с Джордан — он бы не подружился с Джоном и Джанет, не было бы причин шутить о совпадающей букве и продолжать аналогии со «Смертельным влечением». Не было бы ничего. А может быть, было.

(Они прекрасно справились и без Джейсона Дина, пусть и не так драматично и не так быстро. Джанет начала принимать наркотики во время первого турне, и ее не откачали от передоза во время второго, ей всегда казалось, что одних только голоса и таланта в шоу-бизнесе мало. Джон изменился после банкротства и избегал людей. Стефан приезжал на опознание, когда его тело выловили из Гудзона. Зато они с Джордан остались, как сцепленные вагоны, полетевшие под откос, но каким-то чудом уцелевшие)

***

Воспоминание контрастное и яркое, как кадры из рождественского фильма. Чарли примерял наряды один за другим, крутился перед Стефаном и Джордан. Счастливо смеялся. Это было между «поцелуй меня» и «встань на колени», задолго до «дай поставить метку» и тем более до «дай заклеймить тебя»

(Теперь все было иначе: полумрак спальни, запах соли, горечи и боли; цикл Чарли сбился от стресса, у него вторая течка за месяц. Смазка потекла по его ногам, когда Стефан вытащил член после сцепки. Джордан надавила раскрытой ладонью на клеймо между лопаток Чарли, и тот взвыл, прогнулся, пытаясь уйти от ее прикосновения, вытянул искусанную до крови шею.

— Моя очередь, — сказала Джордан и добавила: — Не смей терять сознание, мы с тобой еще не закончили)

***

Джордан не любила свое имя, считала неподходящим для альфы, «бетским» — так она говорила и щурилась недовольно. Ее второе имя, данное в честь о-отца, нравилось ей еще меньше. Потому она всегда представлялась фамилией. Дюк.

Никто, кроме семьи, не имел права называть Джордан по имени. Семьи и Стефана, но он чаще говорил: «Любовь моя». Потому что так правильнее и точнее. Джордан — его любовь. Отчаянная, страшная, до сбитых костяшек, до сломанных рук, до застрявшего в глотке крика. Запах пепла и перца едва ли приятный, но это — она.

(Можно было бы пошутить, что Чарли или любому их омеге стоило бы называть Джордан «Госпожой», но подобное ей нравится еще меньше обоих ее имен)

— Это не любовь, — сказал однажды дед Стефана. — То, что было между твоими родителями, — не любовь. То, что между тобой и твоей Джордан, — тем более.

Что его дед мог знать о любви? У него не осталось никого, пусть со старых фотографий и улыбались мужчины и женщины, но они все ушли, дети покинули его, и в конце концов даже внук перестал с ним общаться.

(Может, потому он как раз и понимал больше кого бы то ни было, ведь знал, как отпускать, но Стефан не хотел об этом думать)

  
***

Родители Стефана едва не разорвали друг друга. Они пытались слепить идеал, только их идеалы не совпадали. То, что было между ними, стало ненавистью, и они разлетелись в разные стороны испорченными версиями самих себя.

Джордан не пыталась исправить Стефана, Стефан не пытался исправить Джордан. В этом и была разница. В этом, а еще в том, что они всегда находили кого-то третьего. Кого-то, кто мог быть идеален для них, но все равно ломался или сбегал намного раньше.

(— Мне всегда кажется, что чего-то не хватает, — говорила Джордан, когда они оставались наедине. — Я жестокая?

— Конечно, — отвечал ей Стефан, ловил ее руки, целовал запястья, вдыхал запах перца и пепла, от которых хотелось чихнуть, но он сдерживался. — А я — хуже тебя. Я всегда хуже тебя.

Она улыбалась и тянулась к его губам)


End file.
